Dark Guardian
by forrbidden fire
Summary: This is the story of a not so ordinary 'princess' and her new gaurd. hiei. This duo pair go through many adventures but the question is...will they survive? The encounter many obstacles including war, fights, rainy days, shattered lives
1. Chapter 1

Hi. This is my second fic. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hiei or yyh.

* * *

"You want me to protect your daughter and if I do for a year, you'll let me free, no catches?" Hiei said, raising an eyebrow at the man in front of him. The man was an aged king, with a dull look in his eyes. There was a good amount of grey mixed in with his long, black hair. His name was King Hiten and he was a kind king, of sorts.

"Yes Hiei, that's all I want. I want my daughter to be safe. Now, it's about time to meet her. Hiei, meet Kiba." The old king gestured to the door where yelling could be heard.

"I WILL NOT WEAR THAT! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!" yelled a girl's voice.

"But miss, you have to. It's not proper they way you are dressed." said a young woman.

"I don't give a damn." those were the words that echoed through the large hall as the doors opened.

"Oh, Kiba, I wasn't expecting you here so soon. Kiba meet your new guard, Hiei." The old king was ready for the outburst and Hiei saw the sign as the king put his fingers in his ears.

"I DON'T NEED A GUARD!I just need some freedom. I'm a wolf; you can't keep me locked up forever!" A young girl yelled at her so called 'father'.

This was the first good look that Hiei had gotten of the girl. She wore a red T-shirt that was tied around the waist with a black sash and she had on long black fighting pants. On both her arms, she had black bandages that went as high as her shoulder (like Hiei's). She was a bit shorter than Hiei and had her black hair cut a few inches above her shoulders with long bangs, dyed red, framing her face. Her 2 wolf ears were black tipped with red, but her eyes are what got Hiei's attention. The crimson red orbs were rimmed with a golden hue.

There was something in those eyes, something that didn't fit a princess.

"Hiei will be your guard, escort, and training partner." The old king said.

Hiei was still taking in the girl herself. He expected this girl to be a pampered snob, but he couldn't be farther from the truth.

"Luna is waiting to show you around Hiei. I don't trust Kiba. She might get you lost on purpose." King Hiten smiled lightly at the thought of Hiei lost in the maze of a castle.

The two demons stepped out of the large room to hear the voice of another creature.

"So your Kiba's new guard. I hope you last longer than her last one. He lasted about 4 weeks before giving up." Luna was trying to scare this new guard, but he wasn't like the rest of them. All he did was cock an eyebrow.

Luna was a cat demon who was, in all aspects of her life, a little devil. She had medium length black hair and deep purple eyes. Her two cat ears twitched on the top of her head as if she was annoyed. She wore an outfit similar to Kiba's, but her shirt was blue and she didn't have any bandages on her arms. She was the oldest and taller than Hiei by at least 3 inches.

"Hn. Like I care about that." Hiei said. Intimidation didn't work on him.

'Well, at least he isn't scared as easily as my first guard.' Kiba thought.

: Flashback:

"I hope you're ready for her. She maybe only 11, but she has already killed loads of demons" Luna said in a horrible attempt to scare the small man.

Kiba sent her a look that said 'that was so pathetic'.

Luna hated that look. It made her feel stupid.

Much too both girls surprise, the guard looked scared.

"Have you really killed a lot of demons before?" The young guard asked. That's when they realized that he was only 13 or so.

"Get out of this job while you still can boy, or it might be your down fall." Luna said softly.

: End Flashback:

That had been 3 years ago. She was 14 now and she knew that the reason she had a guard then was for safety, but now it was the demon's safety. Hiten was trying to keep her from killing off all the bounties in this sector.

Oh, and it worked wonderfully.

In between guards, Luna was her guard and only friend inside the castle, or anywhere on that note.

"Right, the king wanted me to show you around. Well then, let's get going!" Luna said, happily while Kiba rolled her eyes, annoyed. Luna continues, ignoring her, pointing out rooms as they came to them. "This is a random room,

"this to"

"and this one"

"and this is…… can you guess what this room is?"

"another random room."

"no…sillys. It's a…., one moment"

We break while Luna tries to see what's in the room and the others sweatdrop.

"um… a bathroom? a bathroom! I knew it all along!"

"………………….."

"………………….."

BONK!

"OW! THAT HURT!"

"well that was the point"

And Hiei's like this: --;

"this is supposed to be my room." Kiba said opening another door. It was a light pink room with a large four poster bed. It was a dream room…… for a girly girl, which she was not. "I don't stay here. I never have. I never will, **_EVER_**."

"She stays here, my room is next door, and yours is on the other side." Luna said, suddenly smiling. "and we all know where the bathroom is now don't we?"

….

….

_**BONK!**_

_**BONK!**_

"OW! How come I got two blows to the head this time?"

"Because you deserved it baka."

'How did I get my self into this?' Hiei thought as he watched the two girl walk into their rooms, 'This will be an interesting year.' That was his last thought before he walked into his own room, unaware of what he HAD gotten himself into.

* * *

Allright, well that's the first chapter. There will be action. And I'm working on the next chapter of Saving Me right now. Please REVIEW 


	2. i'm really sory

**IMPORTANT: if you want this fic continued please read this !**

I have to but this put this hiatus. I'm really sorry! My fics just need to retry the story line. Please forgive me, but if you do have any ideas, please say so. I hope you understand


End file.
